Tokka Week
by GrossGirl18
Summary: Ever year, from August 1st-7th, there are seven days sacred to all Tokka fans- Tokka Week! So jump on bored and see the prompts and stories written in celebration of Tokka!
1. Bending the Rules: Statue

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Happy Tokka Week! This is my first time doing a shipping week, so I'm psyched, and hopefully you are too! Today is August 1st, 2012, the first day of Tokka Week. The prompt is: Bending the Rules.

Enjoy!

"Oh come _on_! Don't be a baby!"

"Toph, you're the Chief of Police and an extremely important public figure! You can't just go _doing_ stuff like this!"

"Says who? Besides, it's like you said- I'm a very important public figure and the Chief of Police. There _should_ be a statue of me on top of the police station!"

Sokka groaned. Already, he could see that he wasn't going to win this argument. But he wasn't about to give up.

"Toph, there's a statue of you at the metalbending academy- isn't that enough?"

"No. That's my _school_; Snoozles- of _course_ there's going to be a statue of me there! But I'm the first police chief of republic city, and people are gonna remember it! Now, does it look like me?"

Sokka reluctantly studied the statue, then Toph, then back to the statue, then back to Toph. The statue was good- it captured her strong chin, her confident stance, the way not a strand of hair fell from her bun, but how her bangs were always in her face. It showed all the details of the chief's uniform that she wore. It even sort of captured the blankness in her eyes.

But what the statue failed to capture was the black color of her hair, or the softness of her skin. The statue couldn't show you the pale, milky greenish gray of her eyes, or how she could cover her bare feet with spare metal stored under her protective leg braces.

"It's pretty good." Sokka said, rubbing his chin.

"_Pretty good_? Please! It's an exact replica!" Toph said, crossing her arms.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "If you're so sure, why did you ask?"

"Because _you_ were supposed to tell me it was perfect, oh great smart one!" Toph said, jumping down from the ledge above the entrance. She landed crouched, with one arm out for balance, before straitening up.

"Well I can't help it if no statue can ever be as perfect as you." He said, pulling her close. Toph rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Isn't this _bending the rules_, oh great Councilman Sokka? Being as our relationship isn't exactly… _public_?" Asked Toph sarcastically.

"The rules could _stand_ to be bent once in a while." Sokka said.

"So… I can keep the statue?"

"I'm going to have to do a lot of paperwork… but yeah, you can keep the statue."

"Thanks Snoozles."

"Only for you Toph."

"Yeah, because someone else is going to come and demand they have a statue place on top of the police department."

"Well, yes, but you're the only one I'd ever consider bending the rules for."


	2. Parents: Facing Them

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to day two of Tokka Week 2012! The prompt of the day is parents, so I decided to do something about Toph facing her parents, particularly since I know a lot of people will do stuff about Toph and Lin.

Enjoy!

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't-"

"Toph, you can do this. I know you can." Sokka said, cutting her off as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do this. They'll hate me. They'll never forgive me. They'll disown me." Toph's eyes were wide. A million different scenarios were playing through her head, each more horrible then the last.

"Toph, your parents love you. And nothing- not even you running away- is going to change that." Sokka said gently.

"They sent people to lock me up in a metal box!"

"Because they thought we had kidnapped you! Toph, you're never gonna know unless you talk to them." Sokka said. "And even if they reject you- _which they won't_- you've got all of Team Avatar right behind you, not to mention the entire world. You're a hero, Toph, and if your parents aren't proud of you now, then they're not worth it." He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in her chest. It honestly scared him a little to see Toph of all people so scared. She hadn't even been like this when they had been hanging off the airship and about to die.

"What if they hate me?" Toph asked, looking up at him, her sightless eyes filled with fear.

"Toph, if your parents can't accept you for who you are after you saved the world, then they're not worthy of being your parents."

Toph turned and faced the doors of the Bei Fong estate. She squared her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Snoozles. It's time to face my parents."

Author's Note: Normally I don't put these at the end, but I didn't want to spoil it by saying how originally I was going to have her actually meet her parents, but then I decided meh, I don't have the time, patience, or mood. In the future I may do a different Toph-facing-her-parents oneshot that goes more in depth and actually has her with her parents, but that'll probably be completely Toph-centric. There aren't enough of those stories around.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Until tomorrow then!

GrossGirl18

Over & Out


End file.
